Feliz Natal
by Souhait
Summary: Talvez não houvesse estrelas mais brilhantes ou árvores de Natal com enfeites vermelhos, nem meia-noite para se trocar presentes. Mas existia, e isso era suficiente.
1. Prisioneiro

Sirius tivera muitos bons natais. O primeiro quando recebeu um irmãozinho para brincar, o segundo quando entrou para a Grifinória. Também nunca ia se esquecer daquele em que ele se tornou um animago ou do passado na torre de astronomia em companhia feminina e nua.

Mas nenhum, nenhum mesmo, se comparava a esse que estava tendo agora.

Nem quando se transformara em cachorro e assustara Lily no meio da noite. Ou, sei lá, quando fugira de casa alguns dias depois da vinda do bom velhinho para morar com seu melhor-amigo-irmão. Nem mesmo – e olha que isso é muita coisa – quando ele vira Harry levar o primeiro tombo em sua vassourinha de brinquedo e se reerguer, determinado a continuar.

Não, ver Harry andando na sua vassoura e vencendo a Sonserina nela era incomparável. Mesmo.

O **prisioneiro** se viu livre como se fosse ele a voar.

*****************

Walburga nunca fora de olhar para o céu em nenhum dia do ano, e achava hipocrisia fazê-lo justamente no Natal. As estrelas brilhavam sozinhas, ela pensava e, portanto, não havia nenhuma razão para deixar sua cadeira e sua amargura para admirar o céu.

Mas, sei lá, naquele dia ela foi. Pé ante pé até a janela, como se fosse uma espécie de criminosa e não pudesse acordar nem Orion nem Regulus. Nem se lembrava muito bem de ter passado os dedos pelas cortinas para abri-las, mas se lembrava do céu.

Canis Major ainda era a estrela mais bonita e brilhante de sua constelação.*

E ela viu-se **prisioneira **de seu brilho, só mais uma vez.

***************

Foi em um Natal que Orion descobriu que Regulus estava, senão morto, desaparecido.

Passava os dias pela casa a imaginar seus risos, mais ou menos como fizera quando achara que perdera Sirius. Ele se esqueceu, claro, de todos os outros Natais ali – sem mais desculpas para ver os puro-sangue ou para rir dos trouxas que sofriam os ataques brincalhões dos Black.

Ele não tinha mais filhos e, portanto, não tinha mais noites com desculpas para sorrir.

E foi pensando nisso, no quanto sua vida mudara, que ele soltou uma baforada de fumaça no seu último 24 de dezembro. Originalmente, não vira nem sentira nada mas, pouco a pouco, teve a certeza que, no meio de seu devaneio, viu o rosto dos filhos.

O sorriso se tornou** prisioneiro** em seu rosto morto quando, pela primeira vez, ele se viu livre da culpa que sentia e do peso que o consumia.

Regulus era criança de novo, e Sirius sorria com o distintivo da Sonserina na meia-noite do dia 25.

**************

Regulus acreditava no Natal. Mesmo quando criança, quando sua mãe lhe dera uma bronca por lhe perguntar quem era "Papai Noel", ele não deixara de acreditar que era alguém maior que um ser humano lhe deixava os presentes na árvore.

Então, naquela noite do dia 24, ele se escondera atrás do sofá para saber quem colocava os presentes na árvore. E, acredite, ele gostou muito de ver seu irmão mais velho e o pai arrumando os presentes do jeito que ele gostava. Acreditava piamente que eles, com seus olhares idênticos e seus sorrisos de canto, eram seres superiores.

Aquele fora seu melhor Natal até hoje, quando a sensação de ter o poder nas mãos era melhor que a de todas as outras.

Com o medalhão **prisioneiro** em suas mãos, ele acreditava ter feito a sua parcela para livrar o mundo.

*******************

* * *

*A estrela de Sirius é vista principalmente na passagem do ano, mas acho que uns dias menos não fariam taaaanta diferença assim.

Mudei a fic por descobrir que, se continuasse do jeito que eu queria, ia demorar até a Páscoa X) Capítulo que vem vamos ter uma nota maior porque estou completamente sem tempo, ok?

Beijinhos e até a resposta das reviews! X)


	2. Sorriso

Nenhum Natal jamais estivera na lista dos dias favoritos de Neville. Ele não poderia listar nos dedos das mãos as infinitas razões para isso – até porque, quando ele começara a perceber que de nada lhe encantavam as árvores que cantavam magicamente, ele tinha apenas três anos e não sabia passar do número oito – mas seria capaz de dizer as três primeiras.

Aqui vão elas:

1 - Não gostava nem um pouquinho dos presentes da vovó. E aquele era um dia especial em que tinha que fingir gostar dos bichinhos encantados que lhe mordiam o indicador;

2 – Fazia frio. E ele _odiava_ não ficar sem blusa;

3 – Todas as outras famílias, além da vovó, tinham o vovô, o papai e a mamãe. E ele não.

Ele perguntava, claro. Mas Augusta, até seus seis anos, sempre dava um sorriso meio amarelo – essa expressão ele aprendera com uma das moças que apertavam sua bochecha esporadicamente – e fugia da pergunta.

Até que, finalmente, ela o agasalhou no fim de tarde do dia 25 – ele teve que se lembrar que era para o seu próprio bem – e pegou em sua mão enluvada, levando-o para aquele quarto estranho em que estavam as pessoas que ele deveria chamar de "papai" e de "mamãe".

Ele nunca esqueceria o **sorriso** que os dois soltaram, e nem do calor e da felicidade atrás de seus olhos distantes.

******************

Alice sempre se sentira uma eterna criança no Natal. Até mesmo com dezessete anos, quando se despedira de Hogwarts, ela sentira uma vontade enorme de brincar na neve com Frank e fazer guerrinha. Era até meio claro para ela que a vida de verdade pudesse lhe decepcionar um pouco; a vida real, afinal, era bem diferente da vida grifinória, e existia realmente uma guerra - e não, não era uma como a dos duendes - ali, do lado de fora.

Isso não a impediu, entretanto, de brincar.

Ainda corria, nos poucos momentos de sossego, pelas ruas com um metro de neve. Levava Frank com ela; fora até em um desses dias que ela o fizera colocar a mão em sua barriga para sentir o mais novo membro da família Longbottom chutar sua pele por dentro.

Vira um **sorriso** nos lábios e um brilho no olhar daquele rosto sadio e alegre - mas, mesmo assim, acreditava que nada era igual ao olhar meio enlouquecido que Frank soltara na direção dos dois, mãe e filho, quando Neville adormecera em seus braços finos.

****************

Existiam aquelas histórias trouxas sobre o Natal. Você sabe, umas que diziam que era a época de realizar desejos, de tornar os sonhos realidade e de ser feliz como pudesse.

Não, Frank não acreditava em nenhuma delas. Não entrava na sua cabeça que um ano inteiro de desejos e vontades e sonhos e tudo o mais pudesse ser decidido em 24 horas. Ele até ria no ouvido de Alice sobre isso – ela _acreditava_ – e soltava para quem quisesse ouvir que o dia 25 era como qualquer outro.

Ele só não sabia ainda que coisas mágicas – com o uso figurado da palavra, claro – pudessem realmente acontecer.

A primeira delas foi sua consagração como auror. A segunda, o casamento. A terceira ele não se esquecia mesmo hoje: o pôr-do-sol alaranjado com que Alice lhe colocara a mão na barriga e contara de Neville para, depois, olharem para o céu e pedirem por paz.

Aquela fora apenas a primeira vez que ele sentia que_ realmente_ deveria pedir, entretanto, e ess 25 de hoje era apenas a segunda.

Então Frank fechou os olhos. Juntou as mãos ao peito e se ajoelhou frente à janela do Hospital, os lábios murmurando alguma prece silenciosa.

Pediram por _sanidade_. E ele tivera um pouco mais de _loucura_. Pediram também por _felicidade_, e ele só sentira um pouco mais de _desespero_. Pediram, ainda, por amor, e ele sentiu os braços quentes de Alice o enlaçarem pelo pescoço.

Pediram por razão e por vida, e eles se delinearam num **sorriso** quando seus olhos viram o filho andar pelo corredor.

*****************

* * *

Oiê...! Como estão todos vocês...?

Espero que não como eu, para ser sincera. Meu computador quebrou - estou no do meu namorado - e, pelo menos por agora eu perdi tudo o que já tinha escrito. É exatamente por isso que eu não vou atualizar Contos de Fadas nem postar o que seria minha mais nova fic - vou esperar para ver se nem tudo está perdido. Se estiver, o jeito é reescrever mesmo X(

Então, perdão. Mesmo. Até para as pessoas que eu adoraria responder por e-mail - como eu estou meio de castigo (tentei ir para Curitiba sem mamãe saber para ver o jogo do meu time), vai ser meio difícil ver meu namorado assim, ahora que eu quiser.

Isso não quer dizer, definitivamente, que vocês não devam me mandar reviews - eu vou responder com tanto carinho quant antes, ok...? Rapidez não é qualidade X)

PS: É sobre a fic. Desculpe, queria **loucura**, mas saiu **sorriso**. E eu achei bom demais.


	3. Mãos

Ele se lembrava, vinte anos depois, de como fora seu último momento de lucidez no dia 24 de dezembro do ano de 1973*. Sentava num monte de neve que havia feito com os próprios pés, esporadicamente voltando os olhos para o céu.

Foi em uma dessas escapadas com o olhar castanho que ele viu.

Primeiro, pareciam três pessoas andando na neve – na realidade, garotos, mas eles estavam mesmo meio longe para que ele pudesse adivinhar com seus olhos humanos – mas, depois, ele poderia jurar que eles haviam se transformado.

O cachorro negro ainda chegou a lhe lamber a** mão**, enquanto o rato se equilibrava nos chifres do cervo.

*******************

Teddy tinha quatorze anos, cabelos azuis claros e olhos da cor do mar quando chegou aquele Natal. Tonks, sua mãe, tinha os cabelos rosa-chiclete e a mão entrelaçada a de seu pai quando ele recebeu aquela foto.

"Era minha" ele tinha os dedos quase trêmulos ao pegar na **mão** a foto que seu padrinho lhe entregava, e um sorriso hesitante no rosto ao analisá-la mais de perto "Acho que deveria ficar com você".

Ele tinha o mais bonito dos sorrisos no rosto ao guardar o retrato e correr para a neve lá fora e contar, de mãos dadas com Victoire – como seus pais na foto, na realidade – o que demoraria para o dia 25 chegar.

****************

Tonks brincava com a neve quando era criança. Gostava de deixar seus fios da mesma cor branca, mas não tinha muito controle sobre isso ainda.

Ela tinha seis anos quando pedira para o pai um 'comando' para o seu cabelo de Natal e, a partir de então, todo dia 24, ela tentava testar o esforço de um ano.

Com sete, chorara um pouco por não conseguir. Com doze, descobrira que seria extremamente difícil controlá-los com os hormônios instáveis da adolescência. Com dezenove, sorrira satisfeita ao ter total - pelo menos, aparentemente - controle sobre suas ações.

Com 25, ficara feliz por não conseguir controlá-los quando Remus voltou e, como quem pede desculpas, beijou sua barriga enquanto pegava sua **mão**.

******************

* * *

*sérias discrepâncias quanto ao ano de formação. A maioria acha que é de 78, então simplesmente fiz as contas e deu isso daí.

- Para mim, é a mão que treme antes de qualquer sentimento. É a parte mais visível - e isso comprovado cientificamente X) - para demostrar as emoções (o ser humano, segundo o cientista inglês alguma-coisa Howard, aprendeu a controlar os olhos de uma maneira MUITO mais eficaz que as mãos). Por isso, escolhi essa - não, não é minha preferida. Mas os **olhos** vem depois, ok?

Pouco tempo para falar hoje – ainda sem computador, e com a previsão assustadora de só chegar no final de JANEIRO – então, vou usá-lo para dizer uma coisa muuuuuuuuuito importante: Feliz Natal para todos vocês , que papai Noel traga muitos presentes e que vocês não se esqueçam de dar o meu, no botãozinho verde ali embaixo ;3


	4. Olhar

-

-

Nevava, ela achava. Talvez os flocos caíssem do lado de fora da janela e, talvez, o chão estivesse todo branco do lado de fora da casa.

Bellatrix só tinha certeza de seu **olhar**.

Voldemort a olhava nos olhos enquanto a varinha ia para seu braço. Ele não deixou de olhá-la quando a dor a tomou, nem quando ela sorriu um sorriso deliciado ou quando seus olhos brilharam em satisfação.

- Feliz Natal, Bella.

As luzes, talvez, brilhassem lá fora. Ela poderia até ter ouvido uma ou outra cantiga, e ter tido a visão de alguma árvore pelo canto do olho. Mas eram os olhos dele que brilhavam, eram os seus lábios que sussurravam um canto de vitória, e era a sua vida que ela via pelo canto dos olhos.

Escapando, deixando-a pouco a pouco, caindo como os flocos de neve lá fora alcançavam o chão sem ter outro caminho a trilhar.

Mas aquele era o seu, e ela adorava aquilo.

-

************

-

Andrômeda, desde que saíra da casa dos Black, não olhava mais pela janela no Natal.

Ted a perguntava por que, todo ano. E, a cada 365 dias, ela lhe dava uma razão diferente. "Ah, está nublado. O que eu vou ver?" era a principal delas durante todos os anos em que estivera com o marido, mas elas também variavam entre "Calma aí, estou fazendo a ceia" e "Dora está chorando".

Ela também não fora no último Natal em que Ted estava com ela.

E, como que para compensar o que fizera – ou não, se ela pensasse melhor – ela passara boa parte da noite ali, na janela em que ele ficava, somente observando o céu. A neve caía, incessante, mais ou menos como as lágrimas de culpa e saudade que manchavam seu rosto.

"Vó?"

Ela as limpou, imediata, e virou-se para o neto.

"Neve?"

Andrômeda sorriu e, pegando-o nos braços, acomodou-o em suas pernas. Teddy ficou ali, com as mãozinhas apoiadas no parapeito, os olhos mudando e mirando cada floquinho que descia, o rosto de repente mudando.

Era o **olhar** sorridente do avô.

-

*********

-

Narcisa sempre achara, desde a primeira vez em que vira Lucius, que ele nunca a olharia de uma forma suficientemente carinhosa enquanto vivesse. Nem se ela o amasse muito – o que, todos sabiam, ela fazia – e estivesse sempre ali para que ele precisasse.

Então, se conformava em passear pelos campos só com uma conversa superficial. Aceitava, como achava que era seu dever, alguns dois cumprimentos pela beleza de seu rosto e seu corpo, sem sequer questionar que o que via ali era lascívia e não carinho. E, mais do que tudo, recebia sem reclamar a satisfação silenciosa com que ambos se olhavam, esforçando-se para deixá-la tão despudorada quanto a dele.

Forçava-se à felicidade, e acreditava nela até o Natal do ano de 1980.

Ela andava com Lucius nos jardins repletos de neve da mansão, os pensamentos voando soltos e tristes sobre a reação dele ao contar de sua gravidez. Estava até odiando aquele silêncio quando o marido, um pouco à sua frente e parando de andar, virou-se e lhe olhou.

Ternura beirando os lábios, desculpas pendendo das mãos que tateavam sua barriga, carinho imenso dardejando seu **olhar **ao se inclinar para sussurrar o quanto estava feliz.

-

-

****************

-

-

As três irmãs Black X) Só Deus sabe o quanto sou apaixonada por elas, e como todos tiveram caminhos diferentes. Andrômeda se salvando primeiro, Narcisa traindo o lorde e o marido para salvar o filho – e, não adianta, eu tenho certeza que Lucius faria a mesma coisa – e Bella morrendo pelo cara que, ninguém tira da minha cabeça também, amava.

Escolhi **olhar**, e não **olhos**. Acho uma palavra mais bonita e mais sonora. E tudo a ver com as três X)

E, bom, feliz último dia de 2009 para todos vocês, e feliz 365 dias de 2010! ;3


	5. Futuro

-

***********

-

A Lily criança sempre adorou o Natal. E ela, como toda boa adoradora, ficava acordada atééééé o dia seguinte para ver se conseguia ver o bom velhinho chegar pela chaminé de sua casa. Não importava o quanto Petúnia revirasse os olhos e dissesse que ele não existia, ela sabia que ele viria.

Todo manhã tinha presente, não tinha?

E, mesmo com os anos passando, ela não desanimou nem um pouquinho. Aprendeu a ter audição seletiva e ignorava as risadinhas das amigas de Petúnia, que diziam todo santo ano que ela já estava velha demais, e ficava no sofá até seus olhinhos verdes se fecharem devido ao sono e ela desabar no tecido macio.

Um ano desses daí, ela não dormiu. E a Lily, de dez anos, conseguiu ver um velhinho barbudo e com olhos azuis que, se não usara a chaminé, pelo menos aparecera no meio da sala e lhe sorrira.

E lhe oferecera o mundo inteeeeeeeeiro.

Ela sempre contava para todo mundo que aquele fora seu melhor Natal. Para as amigas, para os amigos, para os eventuais namoradinhos e para James. E, quando ele lhe perguntasse por que, ela não responderia, embora estivesse claro em seus olhos verdes que, se Dumbledore não tivesse entrado por aquela porta, ela nunca teria conhecido o homem que amava, e nunca poderia estar levando sua mão firme em direção à sua barriga.

O mundo dos dois crescera e, agora, lhes era oferecido **futuro**.

-

*************

-

O céu ficava escuro, e dele caíam algumas bolinhas brancas. A sala se enchia de decoração verde, vermelha e dourada, e no canto esquerdo ficava uma árvore bonita e grande. Papai e mamãe lhe davam muitos presentes, e a grande mansão dos Potter suportava um James perfeitamente feliz com as novidades.

Nunca passara disso. E nunca passaria, porque James acreditava que, mesmo que os desejos e os presentes mudassem, tudo sempre continuaria a mesma coisa: ele feliz, alegre, os olhos brilhando de contentamento quando a noite do dia 24 se transformasse no primeiro segundo do dia 25.

Ele não sabia. E também não esperava que um Natal pudesse ser melhor o suficiente que o outro para que ele esquecesse de todo o resto.

Mas ficara.

Ficara quando ele viu Lily sentada no parapeito da janela, os fios ruivos tocados pelo luar. Melhorara quando ela o chamara com um sorriso e, com lágrimas nos olhos verdes levemente maquiados, conduzira sua mão até sua barriga e sussurrara um "Vamos ter um novo Potter".

Ele viu. Ele viu, no seu **futuro**, que todos os outros Natais anteriores pareceriam nada perto deste.

E a mansão Potter nunca mais o suportaria, tamanha sua felicidade

-

*************

-

Harry nunca se cansara de sonhar. De, todo Natal, olhar para a porta do seu armário e pedir para estar do outro lado; de olhar para o teto como se ali estivesse o céu, e de olhar para a estrela que desenhara e colara ali para fazer um pedido.

Havia um risquinho para cada um. E dez acompanhavam a estrela na última noite que ele passara embaixo da escada.

E ele, depois de Hogwarts, nunca pensara em pedir mais. Não que tivesse tudo o que _podia_ ter, mas tudo o que achava que _deveria_ ter. As risadas dos amigos, o apoio deles, o amor da mulher que também amava e o alívio da vitória.

Mas _podia_ ter mais. _Deveria_ ter mais.

Foi com um sorriso que segurou James no colo. Um bebê ainda que, provavelmente, não entendia uma palavra do que ele lhe dizia ao apontar a estrela de Sirius.

Mas um menino. _Seu_ menino.

E, percebendo que tinha seu **futuro **nas mãos, com um aceno de varinha conseguiu a mesma estrela de anos atrás. O décimo primeiro risquinho aparecera com apenas um toque, mas ele fechara os olhos para pedir.

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que ele sussurrara, embalado pelas músicas de Natal dos Weasleys, um pedido.

Queria dar ao seu filho o futuro que ele demorara para conseguir. Um futuro que só um pai poderia dar, e que ele tinha certeza que o seu teria lhe dado se continuasse vivo.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Olá, todos vocês!

Bom, aqui vai o último capítulo. Inacreditavelmente, nessa fic, eu não tenho um capítulo preferido nem um mais odiado - acho, com toda a modéstia que posso ter, que todos ficaram, pelo menos, bons - mas esse eu achei especial. Todos que lêem minhas fics sabem o quanto sou apaixonada pela família Potter, e escrever pela primeira vez com o Harry entre os pais - mesmo que não diretamente - foi muito bom para mim. Mesmo.

Ia ser **mundo**, escolhi **futuro.** E isso porque, há pouco tempo, li uma fic que falava sobre isso. E é à autora, Nah Potter, que dedico esse capítulo - acho que ela nem lê essa fic, mas o que vale é a intenção X) - porque a última frase de sua fic "Pedido às estrelas" foi uma das minhas bonitas que já li.

É isso aí, people. Feliz Natal atrasadérrimo - se aquela história do 'dia de reis' for verdade, nem tããããããão atrasado assim - e que tudo corra bem no ano novo. Besitos!!


End file.
